


From Eden (No Time for Me)

by ecofriendlyghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Because that's what they deserve, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR PLOT, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, and what we deserve, depends on if y'all like it, i'm done now, idk how much patton and remus this will end up actually having, janus and roman are best friends, janus and virgil fought and that's why virgil left, logan is definitely not, or if i'll update it, roman is actually okay at feelings, so comment if you do!! :), so don't talk to me about pof, this is not as good thus far as my anxceit oneshot oop, yes i always use unnecessary tags and i'm only a little sorry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecofriendlyghost/pseuds/ecofriendlyghost
Summary: It's not that Janus thought he deserved an apology from Virgil. He only knew that every day Virgil ignored him, he grew increasingly upset with himself – a feeling he was unaccustomed to and rather wanted to get rid of.Thus, the game he played: how exceedingly, annoyingly friendly could he be to Virgil until he simply had to grant the snake-like side some kind of friendship?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	From Eden (No Time for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> trying to write a series! how this continues will be really heavily based off of how y'all respond to it, so, do with that information as you will, and please please please comment if you have any plot suggestions lmao. the title is a hozier song because that is pretty much the extent of my title ideas

“Greetings and salutations, Virgil.”

The anxious side nearly jumped out of his skin when Janus appeared behind him. Damn him for being so quiet. Virgil considered a number of replies, ranging from “hi” to “what do you want this time” to “I hope you vaporize into a puddle of rolling goo on the kitchen floor,” but in the end he opts for the classic eye roll and keeps his mouth shut.

A moment of silence passes in which Virgil can noticeably hear his own blood rushing behind his ears. Why does the stupid snake make him so nervous?

“Good talk V. See you around. Careful with the stove.” Janus stalked out of the kitchen with his own well-rehearsed air of self-righteousness and annoyance. Virgil sighed, wondering for the millionth time that month why Janus was suddenly so interested in spending time with him again. Not that he minded terribly, he supposed… He had missed the deceitful side more than he liked to admit, even to himself. Suddenly, hot water splashed onto his hand as he realized his ramen had started to boil over while he was distracted. Fuck.

\----------------------------------------------

Janus felt a small amount of regret for his snark as he collapsed dramatically onto his daisy-yellow chaise lounge (he refused to call the half-couch half-bed anything less dramatic-gay-1920s-gentleman-chic.) It wasn’t necessarily that he thought he _deserved_ forgiveness or an apology or even (God forbid) one single polite remark from Virgil – but then again, the selfish side had never been very good at recognizing the difference between wanting something and deserving it. In any case, he only knew that every day Virgil ignored him, he grew increasingly upset with himself – a feeling he was unaccustomed to and rather wanted to get rid of.

Thus, the game he played: how _exceedingly_ , _annoyingly_ friendly could he be to Virgil until he simply _had_ to grant the snake-like side some kind of… respect? Forgiveness? Friendship? To be perfectly honest, Jay had no idea what he would do if Virgil did stop ignoring him. All he knew was that he was trying to be the perfect model of the kind of person Virgil would want back in his life, just to take a small amount of the blame off himself for their rapidly deteriorating relationship. Yes, he’d been a dick, but if he was persistent about attempts to make up for it, well, it must be Virgil’s fault that the two hadn’t even met eyes for longer than one or two seconds in the past year.

This little project of his had began a month ago with a birthday present for Virgil that Janus wrapped in purple and yellow and left by Anxiety’s door with a note (“Exeedingly pleasant regards to the world’s best side and friend. Jay xx.” Surprisingly, Jay meant every word of it – although Virgil almost definitely took it as sarcasm. The deceitful side purposefully hid most of his true feelings behind glittering exaggerations.) In any case, he’d carried on the façade for nearly 5 weeks now, dutifully pretending he remained Virgil’s truest friend whilst Virgil dutifully remained as responsive as a brick wall. Janus indulged in a deep sigh at the Shakespearian-ness of it all, his unrequited love of the dark and mysterious emo—

“Who d’you think you’re kiddin, he’s the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, honey we ca—”

With a flick of Janus’s wrist, Roman’s hand clamped over his own mouth. Roman yanked it free with an indignant “hey!”

“Dreadfully sorry to interrupt your performance, but that is quite literally the least helpful thing you could have done right about now. Shouldn’t you be off writing romantic sonnets for the Microsoft nerd or something?”

“First of all, nickname theft. Clearly a violation of rule #3 of our friendship. Second of all, I may or may not have been experimenting with haikus when I heard you cry out for my help. My plan to send Logan tumbling into the dizzying depths of infatuation will have to wait I suppose.”

“Why exactly does it _have_ to wait?”

“Because you, dearest Janus, are irrevocably, passionately, _desperately_ in love with Fall Out Coy.”

Janus blushed despite himself, but kept his tone steady. “Roman, darling, what _ever_ would I do without your incessant meddling?”

“Truly your world would be infinitely duller.”

Janus pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Truly. So how, exactly, do you plan on forcing Virgil to speak to me, much less fall in—” Janus caught himself. Love is a powerful word; he almost never says it out loud, especially in regular conversation. Besides, wanting Virgil to fall in in _love_ with him would imply that Janus already felt that way for Virgil and… Well. That’s a mental conversation for another time.

Fortunately, Roman didn’t miss a beat. “Into the dizzying depths of infatuation? Simple.”

“Mhmm. Yep. Simple.” Deceit put his arms up to mimic Princey’s signature pose, then put on a startlingly accurate impression of Roman’s voice as well. “All we’ll need is 6 horses, a dozen golden camels like in Alladin, a little help from the Fae, a tiktok of Logan dancing…”

“Actually…”

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking.”

“Fine. Anyways. My plan is, astonishingly, very simple. Virgil values Patton’s opinion over nearly everything. Like one time we were arguing about veganism, and Virgil was pretty much the only neutral party in that discussion because Logan and I—”

“ _Do_ go on Roman. I definitely want all the details of a mind-numbingly boring PETA guilt trip from our favorite father figure.”

Roman flipped him the finger. “Anyways. If Patton endorses you, I know Virgil will give you a chance.”

“Yeah, at polite acquaintanceship. Maybe friendship within the next 10 years if he’s in a good mood. Roman, this is useless.”

“Liar. There is nothing useless about the pursuit of beautiful romance.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Nice assonance.”

“Shoulda left it at nice ass.”

“Save it for Logan.”

“Oh! Speaking of which. Help me with my haikus, will you? I need a synonym for hot, but 3 syllables…”

Janus enjoyed the easy friendship he and Roman had, their back-and-forth, their little inside jokes, and how they always knew when the other was struggling. It was a nice reprieve from working, which almost always entailed some level of bitter scorn from the others. It was fine. He was used to it. It’s not like he expected them to start accepting him as soon as Thomas did. Though he still found himself upset over it from time to time, when it got late and his last argument with Virgil replayed in his broken record mind and he cursed his human side for its ability to cry…. It was fine. He was used to it. He had Roman.

“Iconic. Brilliant. Beautiful.”

Roman frowned. “Beautiful has 4 syllables.”

“Not unless you pronounce it like you’re from the goddamn 1800s.”

“Exactly. Where’s the drama in 21st century pronunciations?”

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way i didn't feel like explaining it in the chapter but janus and roman flirt as friends but don't like each other romantically. sorry to my roceit fans because while that is a great relationship i feel like we need more anxceit that doesn't involve 1934 chapters of janus and virgil thinking they're in love with someone else. anyways, hope you enjoyed! and yes, janus loves heathers don't @ me


End file.
